The invention relates to a shield for a fuse, and most preferably a double-ended fuse, i.e., a fuse with dual terminals. The shield prevents access to otherwise exposed electrical terminal leads, and the shield also provides a measure of protection to the fuse enclosed within that shield from moisture, corrosion, dirt, and debris.
Double-ended electrical fuses are depicted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,229,739 and 5,293,147 (hereinafter the ""739 and ""147 patents, respectively). The disclosures of these references, which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention, are incorporated herein by reference. As described at column 4, lines 43 et seq. of the ""147patent, such fuses are generally comprised of an all metal piece 20A and a two-piece plastic housing 20B. FIG. 3 of the ""147 patent depicts the all metal piece 20A and the two-piece plastic housing 20B in their assembled form to create a completed fuse. As may be seen from a review of this FIG. 3, however, the terminals 26, 26xe2x80x2 of this fuse extend out from the housing 20B. The completed fuse is typically bolted into the electrical circuit it is designed to protect. As may also be seen in FIG. 3, holes 28 and 28xe2x80x2 formed in the terminals 26 and 26xe2x80x2 are used to facilitate this connection to the protected electrical circuit. Such connections usually leave the terminals 26 and 26xe2x80x2 somewhat exposed.
For certain applications, it is desirable that the terminals be covered to prevent their exposure. For other applications, it is also desirable that the terminals be protected from moisture, corrosion, dirt, and debris. It is also desirable to prevent human contact with the energized, metallic terminals.
The invention is a shield for an electrical fuse. The shield comprises an inner enclosure for housing the electrical fuse. The inner enclosure has a pair of opposite ends. The shield also comprises a pair of outwardly flaring end portions extending from the opposite ends of the inner enclosure.
The shield includes a wall separating the inner enclosure from each of the outwardly flaring end portions. Each of these walls may include a slot for the extension through that slot of at least a terminal portion of the electrical fuse.
In another aspect of the invention, the shield is made of a pair of identical housing pieces. These identical housing pieces may include mating tongue and groove elements disposed substantially along the peripheries of those housing pieces. Preferably, the tongue element of the housing piece is disposed on the opposite side as the groove element of the housing piece.
In yet another aspect of the invention, each of the outwardly flaring ends includes a sealing portion to aid in preventing entry of moisture or dirt into the shield. In a still further aspect of the invention, the walls may cooperatively form a sealing portion to prevent entry of moisture or dirt into the shield. The sealing portion may be made of a compressible grommet.
The outwardly flaring end portions include a pair of snap-locking elements for securing a separate, male connecting section to each of the outwardly flaring end portions.